


Ms Jenna-Louise Rhodes, Professional Stiles Observer

by neil4god



Series: Arresting Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, M/M, Obsessed fangirl stalking Stiles, Technically underage but it's all speculations anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the missing interview from Arresting Stiles - </p><p>Jenna-Louise can prove Stiles didn't kill those 9 people, she knows exactly where he was for all of them, well 7 of them, because she was with him (by with she means hiding behind a tree or under a bush), now it's up to her to convince the police that Stiles is innocent and maybe sleeping with Derek. If only she could figure out whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. How's a Stiles stalker supposed to cope with Sterek unfolding before her eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be done like a transcript, but I have no real idea what police transcripts (especially American ones) look like, so I've gone for basic. Sorry if that offends.

This is the Official Transcript of the Interview With Jenna-Louise Rhodes and Detective Peterson On October 18th 2013

Peterson: “So Miss Rhodes,” 

Ms. Rhodes: “It’s Jenna-Louise.” 

Peterson: “Jenna-Louise then, you said you can provide Stiles Stilinski with an alibi for seven of the murders.” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Yup. Oh you want me to talk now? Sorry. I was with Stiles for seven of them.” 

Peterson: “I’d like to know why he hasn’t mentioned this alibi then.” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Oh well when I say with, I mean more sort of near him at the time.” 

Peterson: “Near him?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “I’ve been sort of following him since the start of summer break.” 

Peterson: “You mean you’ve been stalking him?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “It’s not stalking, just observing, for what it’s worth I don’t think he’d actually mind.” 

Peterson: “If he wouldn’t mind then why doesn’t he know about it?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Well that’s not part of the plan.” 

Peterson: “Plan?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “I have until the end of this year to find out everything I can about him, clear up my acne and get my GPA up, then I can talk to him at the end of year party and ask him out. Since I’ll know everything about him at that point we’ll have tonnes of stuff in common so he’ll want to spend time with me.” 

Peterson: “Let’s get back to the murders. Were you following Stiles on the night of the last murder?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Yeah, he left school with Lydia.” 

Peterson: “Lydia Martin? I didn’t think they were friends?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “They’re together all the time now.” 

Peterson: “Okay where did they go?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “They left school late then drove around town for a while before stopping off at Derek’s.” 

Peterson: “Derek?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Hale. Stiles is always at his place. Not that anyone could blame him, he’s absolutely gorgeous. 

Peterson: “So they went to Derek’s and then what?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Well they ordered pizza, hung out for a while then around ten Ethan, that’s Lydia’s boyfriend, collected her. I have an eleven o clock curfew so I had to leave, but Stiles was still there the next morning. He and Isaac were nearly late for school. I’m pretty sure they’re sleeping together. Derek and Stiles I mean, not Isaac and Stiles. They’ve spent all summer together and Stiles has been staying there a lot. I really hope they’re not though. I mean have you seen the guy? How am I supposed to compete with that?” 

Peterson: “Ms Rhodes if we could get back on track please.” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Seriously though guys hang out together all the time right? That’s normal. It doesn’t automatically mean he’s gay. He wasn’t sleeping with Scott and they were always together. Or maybe that’s why they’re not friends anymore, maybe Scott found out Stiles is sleeping with Derek and he freaked out and went all homophobe on him. I wouldn’t do that. I mean I’d be upset but well maybe he’s not really gay. Maybe he’s just bi? Lots of guys are bi now, it’s a thing isn’t it? He could be bi and once my acne’s cleared and I’m drunk enough to actually speak to him, he could fall in love with me. Maybe he’s only experimenting with Derek because he hasn’t met the right girl yet.” 

Peterson: “Please Jenna-Louise focus. I need to know about the other murders. I’m going to give you a list of dates and if you could tell me if you were with him and where he was I would deeply appreciate it.” 

Ms. Rhodes; “Sure why didn’t you just say?” 

Peterson: “Alright, if you could just read through these dates and tell me where you where please.” 

(See copy of dates attached)

Ms Rhodes: “Well this one I was outside the house. I wasn’t actually invited so I couldn’t go inside but I could see Stiles through the window. That Heather girl flung herself at him. I don’t want to speak ill of the dead or anything but she was pretty shameless. She started kissing him and went somewhere, I was focused on Stiles, he raced upstairs and came down with a condom and then disappeared.” 

Peterson: “Was that the last you saw of him that night?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “He came back near the window five minutes later, then he left with Scott. We weren’t there for more than thirty minutes. I have photos on my laptop if you like.” 

Peterson: “I’ll take those off you after we’ve gone through this list.” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Alright well this one he was with Lydia and Scott, they dropped Scott off at the vets then raced to Derek’s loft. It was flooded. Isaac kept throwing buckets of water out the window so I got totally soaked, it was like he was aiming at me.” 

Peterson: “How long was Stiles there for?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “He got there around half six and then spent the night. I think Derek must have been freaking out cause everyone else left. You don’t think they were having sex do you? I mean just because Derek has a girlfriend doesn’t mean he’s not sleeping with Stiles. Or maybe they’re not together anymore, Derek’s been hanging around Stiles a lot lately, I think maybe they broke up because she realised that Derek is in love with Stiles. Would you do that? Break up with someone if you thought they were in love with someone else?” 

Peterson: “Did Stiles leave the building at any time that night?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “I don’t think so. I stayed until about 1 because my parents were out of town but he was there in the morning. He didn’t even go home to change, just went straight to school. I had to drive three cars behind him just so he didn’t see me.” 

Peterson: “Are there any other dates you were er observing him?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Sure, these two he was at home. Derek came by for the first one, I’m pretty sure that was when he broke up with Ms Blake, or she broke up with him, because he looked kind of depressed. He crawled out of Stiles’s window around five the next morning. I was there super early because I have early music practice on a Tuesday so I like to watch his house before I leave.” 

Peterson: “And the other one?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Oh well that was his fight with Scott. I have the whole thing recorded, but Scott’s eyes are all flarey and I couldn’t fix that. The audio is awful as well but I couldn’t get any closer, the crowd was too big.” 

Peterson: “Crowd?” 

Ms Rhodes: “Well it was right in front of the school, everyone was there, I’m kinda short so I couldn’t push through all the way to the front. Stiles was so angry and I think maybe a little sad as well, Scott kept shouting at him and Stiles just lost it. I mean he tried to hold it together at first, he was doing that cute thing with his hands, but then he just lost it. Ms Blake tried to get them to stop but Stiles wouldn’t let her get near him, which makes sense if she’s Derek’s ex. He stormed off over to Lydia and Isaac and Scott left with Allison. They didn’t even get detention. Hey do you think that Ms Blake knew they were fighting over Stiles loving Derek? That would be weird.” 

Peterson: “I think it’s time we took a break. Let me just go get you a coffee.” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Latte please with caramel. It’s what Stiles drinks. Derek prefers his black.” 

See File BQ4191 For More Information


	2. So are you seeing anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the Jenna-Louise interview:
> 
> Peterson has returned with coffee (which was clearly a mistake) & Jenna-Louise is ready to clear Stiles's name and maybe Derek'as well, after all he's not a bad guy.

Files BQ4191 Continued Interview of Ms Jenna-Louise Rhodes October 18th 2013

Ms. Rhodes: “This is yummy. I’ve never had this before. My mom says I’m not allowed have coffee on account of how just soda make me hyper. This is much better than soda though, or at least I think it is. I haven’t had any since I was eight and tried to use my space hopper in the pool. Mom completely freaked out. I mean who knew a space hopper wouldn’t float if you were sitting on it? They should totally cover than in school. Anyway I haven’t had any soda since and when I tried to have some coffee mom went nuts. I don’t get why though, this is really nice. It makes me feel all warm inside. Jeez I didn’t even realize I was cold. You should get like space heaters in here or something. 

Peterson: “If you give me back the coffee I’ll get you some water.” 

Ms. Rhodes: “I drank it all sorry. You could get me more though, with ooh could I have sugar as well as caramel? Stiles drinks these all the time. Well not all the time cause Scott and Derek stop him. Derek just takes it off him and drinks it himself even though he doesn’t like caramel. Isn’t that sweet?” 

Peterson: “What about the next date on the list Jenna-Louise?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Oh I wasn’t here for that. Mom made us go to Florida to see nan, so I was gone for three days. I begged her to let me stay but she made me go.” 

Peterson: “Alright what about the next date then?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “That was a really bad day. Stiles went home early and the sheriff was there and completely freaked out he’d skipped school. Which was stupid, it’s not like he just decided to skip, he’d been freaking out all day jumping at shadows. Then he gets home and his dad starts yelling at him, not even asking what’s wrong or why he’s home. After he left Stiles had a panic attack. It was horrible listening to that. I didn’t know what was wrong with him or what to do.” 

Peterson: “Listening?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “I have the house bugged. Shit you’re not gonna’ arrest me are you?” 

Peterson: “Just continue please.” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Well I didn’t know what to do and Stiles couldn’t breathe and kept sobbing and it was awful. So I called my mom and she said it was a panic attack and that only someone he’s comfortable with could help so I called Derek.” 

Peterson: “You spoke to him?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “More at him. I’d stolen his number from Isaac’s phone ages ago, he keeps leaving it places, so I told Derek that Stiles freaking out and I was outside and didn’t know what to do. He was there in like ten minutes, he must have broken every light in town to get there that fast. He just sort of nodded at me then went inside. I stayed for a while after that, just listening to Derek comforting him, making him breathe. Derek came out to me once Stiles was calm again. He thanked me for looking after him which was really really nice of him. You know everyone says he’s this bad boy but he’s only ever been nice to me and Stiles. Even when they’re fighting he never really means it. Anyway he thanked me and asked what set him off and I explained and man he was so pissed! I thought he was gonna’ hunt down the sheriff or something. Instead he asked me to leave and said he wouldn’t tell Stiles I was following him. Which again really nice of him. I’d been freaking out the whole time that Stiles would know I was there and would think that was weird and wouldn’t want anything to do with me.” 

Peterson: “Do you still have the audio from that day?” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Sure it’s still on my computer at home. Derek is completely in love with Stiles isn’t he? I don’t have a chance with him do I?” 

Peterson: “Ms. Rhodes.” 

Ms. Rhodes: “No you’re right. This whole obsession is stupid. My mom thinks I’m nuts. She saw Derek and Stiles at the market last week fighting over vegetables and she told me that I was being absurd and creepy and should get over it. Falling for someone who’s gay or in a relationship is pathetic right? God it is pathetic. You’ve been really nice about all of this thank you. How old are you anyway? I mean you don’t seem that much older than Derek, you’re what twenty four?” 

Peterson: “I don’t think my age is relevant here.” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Maybe it’s time I move on you know. Found someone a little more on my level, someone I connect with. Someone like you. What’s your first name? I mean I can’t keep calling you Peterson.” 

Peterson: “I think this interview is over. You’ve been very helpful thank you. Someone will drive you home and pick up your computer files for evidence. Thank you.” 

Ms. Rhodes: “Oh it was my pleasure. It was nice meeting someone new, so are you seeing anyone?”


End file.
